Airport
by Lisablackroses
Summary: She got stuck at an airport and meets Dimitri. When the planes get cancelled he offers to share his hotelroom. One-shot/Lemon.


**A little one-shot that came into my mind. Lemon!**

How wonderful is it that when you decide to take a quick flight together with your best friend and her boyfriend you end up stuck at the airport. We have been sitting here for three hours already and there isn´t any flight going or coming. Stupid snow.

I wanted to spend some time with my old man and Lissa and Christian wanted to visit Christian aunt. So it seemed like the best idea to us to go on the same flight. But when you are stuck on an airport it doesn't sounds like fun anymore.

We needed to go from the east side of America to the west side and we would switch flights at this small airport where I don't even know the name of. But as soon as we landed here they said the other flight was delayed.

First it was all fun and we spent the time eating and making fun of each other. But now, three hours later I just want to rip the hair out of my head. It isn't fun watching your best friend snuggle closer to her boyfriend and making out in front of you.

'So, I'm going to ask how long it's going to take. Alright?' I say and stand up. I don't even get an answer from them. They probably don't even notice that I will be gone.

Stomping away angrily I can't help to have pity with myself. If I had just asked Adrian to come with me I would have been having a lot more fun now. We would be making fun of other people and scaring the shit out of people. Only the thought it makes my mood better.

'Excuse me madam. How long will it be until the plains are leaving?' I ask. I'm finding myself very polite. Even when I feel like threaten someone until the plane is leaving.

'As long as you see all those white things outside there isn't a plane leaving.' She says and she just walks away. The bitch. How can it be that when you are nice to those people they are treating you like shit?

I walk away and soon I can't even remember when I am anymore. Stupid airport. I keep pacing in the hallway. It's not like I can bother much people with this. There is only one weirdo sitting in the corner. He has this long brown hair and wears a duster.

Seriously, he wears a duster. Oh, how I wish that Adrian was with me at this moment. He would have loved making fun of this man.

'Can you please stop pacing.' The man says. He has a deep and warm voice. I can hear a thick accent in it. I think it's Russian. It sounds kind of sexy.

I let out a deep sign a plop down next to him. He doesn't even look up to me. He is reading a book that seems like it's falling apart. I have always been jealous at people that have the peace to read a book. When I'm reading I am already bored after one page.

'Hey comrade. What are you reading?' I ask him and he finally looks up with a glint of humor in his eyes.

'Comrade?' he asks. He has this deep brown eyes, a straight nose, full plump pink lips and a strong jawline. Pretty sexy for a Russian.

'Well, yeah. You are Russian, right?' I say and smile my man eater smile at him. He only laughs and shakes his head.

'I'm Russian. That's right. But what has that to do with comrade?' he asks. I can see the interest and humor in his eyes.

'Don't you all call each other that in Russia?' I ask and he burst out laughing. That not very nice of him. When I say something and I am serious for once he just laughs at me. I stand up and give him an angry glare.

'Wait. Where are you going?' he asks. And he almost looks at me with a pleading look.

'Well. I'm not going to sit here and have you make fun of me.' I say and place my hands on my hips. Becoming a little angry again. Stupid airport.

'I'm making fun of you? I believe that you were making fun of me.' he says and I now he is right. I was making fun of him because he is Russian. But I won't admit that. So I just raise my brows at him and give him a look.

'Alright, alright. I won't be laughing again, promise. Will you please sit down again?' he says. Those deep brown eyes look at me and I can't help but feel the desire in the pit of my stomach. He holds his hand out and I take it. Feeling the electricity between the two of us.

'Dimitri.' He says as he holds his hand out to me again. I take it and say my name. Holding his hand a little longer than necessary. His eyes are taking me in and I don't want to look away. It is like there is a whole conversation between the two of us only with our eyes. After a couple of minutes he breaks it and returns to his book.

'So, what are you reading?' I ask and he smiles at me.

'Want me to read it for you?' he asks with humor in his eyes. I nod and he starts. And after listening to him for a while I have no idea anymore what he is talking about. He has this low warm voice that hypnotizes me. I lay my head against his shoulder and we make us a little more comfortable, knowing that we will be here for a while.

And it is weird to feel so good around this strangers. I feel like I belong her with this big Russian man. And while listening to his voice with my head against his shoulder I can only hope that this will last for a while.

* * *

'No way that your country music is better than the music that I listen.' I exclaim. Lightly offended that he says that my music is just crap.

'No? Well what is that song they listen to know a days. Dear future husband? It is offending to all man and as a man would be singing that about a woman world war 3 would be starting.' He says and I can't help it but laugh. He has a point about that song.

'But you're talking about one song only at the moment. All those country music goes about bear and God. Like there aren't other things in this world.' I say and this time he laughs. I know that isn't completely fair. But he is talking bad about the music I like for ten minutes. I'm close to killing him in this moment.

He is so annoying and he likes all the things that I don't like. But he is so beautiful. And when he doesn't look I can only think about kissing him and having my way with him. And only being close to him starts the arousal between my legs. I have never had these kind of feelings for a man before. What is he doing to me?

My phone buzz and I have a text from Lissa asking me where I am. Wonderful. I've been away for three hours now and they just missed me? I sent her a sarcastic text back. Since she is dating Christian she just forgets me. And it makes me sad that she has replaced me.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Dimitri asks and he pushes his arm against mine. His eyes are concerned.

'It's none of your damn business.' I say and I know that he doesn't deserve it that I'm such a bitch. I can see that he is slightly taken aback.

'Well you can tell me or I will tickle you until you tell me.' he says with a smile. And only that makes me almost smile and tell him. But I look at him and challenge him with my eyes.

All of sudden his hands are over my body, tickling me. I scream and try to fight him. Laughing so hard that the tears are streaming over my face.

'Do you surrender?' he asks and holds still for a moment. I try to catch my breath again and shake my head, no.

He starts tickling me again and while trying to fight him he ends on top of me. We both notice at the same time in what kind of position we are and we stop immediately. Both breathing heavy and his eyes are traveling from my eyes to my lips.

I can't help myself to reach upward and catch his lips in a brief kiss. They feel even better than I thought they would. It takes him only a moment to lean towards me and kiss me again. This time more passionately and fiercer. I trace my tongue over his bottom lip asking for permission. He opens his lips for me and our tongues are having a battle for dominance.

We are interrupted by an angry looking security guy that warns us. We smile awkwardly and sit back against the wall. I am not looking at Dimitri and I know that he isn't looking at me. After the security guy is out of our sight we burst out in laughter. We are both embarrassed by the interruption. But I am glad that we kissed.

We look at each other and he leans down for another kiss. Making it only a small kiss he sits back and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

'Never thought that it would be so much fun, being stuck at an airport.' I say and he laughs. He placed a kiss on my temple.

* * *

We have been sitting here for another two hours and I can't help but find it boring. As much as fun it is to be with Dimitri. I wish it would be somewhere else. Maybe a club or something. Anything better than here at this airport.

Dimitri is a nice and kind guy. He is everything that I always wanted in a guy. But I always ended up with the bad kind of guys.

I am lying with my head in Dimitri's lap and he is playing with my hair. In the short time that we know each other he already became obsessed with my hair.

'Promise me that you will never cut it.' He says so suddenly. I look up into his eyes and raise my brows. He doesn't even know me and he wants to make me promises to him.

'I mean it, Roza. Your hair is so beautiful and long. Promise me that you will never cut it.' He says with more authority this time. Really quick there plays a little fantasy in my head about him being a teacher and I'm being his student. And he needs to punish me.

'Roza, huh?' I say, wondering where he gets that from. Not that I don't like it. I love it. But I won't tell him that. I can't help to wonder how it will be if he whispers that in my ear while making out.

'It's your Russian name. Now, will you promise me or not?' he says. His fingers caresses my cheek. So tender, so nice. And so serious at the same time. This man. I have no words for him.

'I promise, okay? Can I get another kiss now?' I ask and he laughs. I love his laugh.

'Sit up and you will get another.' He says and I obey. His hands cup my cheeks and he bends towards me. I put my hands on the sided of his ribs as his lips meet mine in a sweet kiss. I can't help to moan. And that motivates him only more. He demands access to my mouth with his tongue and I obey.

Our tongues move together but I give him dominance really quick. Something I wouldn't have done with any other man. Because I love to have the control. But with him, with Dimitri, I am glad to give him all the control. And I can't help to be irritated by the voice that interrupt us.

'Ladies and gentleman. I am very sorry to say that all flights are cancelled until tomorrow. You can use the hotels next to airport…' a lady says via the intercom. But I already lost interest in what she further has to say.

Dimitri had himself already lifted off the ground and is stretching. What a sight! I can see a small strip of his muscled stomach. There is a small strip of dark hair from his belly button to his pants and disappears there. I would love to find out where it is going.

'So, are you going to stand up or do you want to keep staring at me?' he says and I can't help but blush. He lifts his backpack on his back and holds his hand out for me.

'Where are you going?' I ask while taking his hand. He lift me off the floor and holds me a little longer than necessary.

'Well, I've rented a hotel room in case this happened. So I'm going to it.' He says with a small smile. I wonder if he always does such a responsible thing.

'So, you're just going to leave me?' I ask. And I can help but feel a little desperate. I don't want to leave him just jet. I enjoyed being with him and it feels like I have known him for a long time.

'You can come if you want.' He says and he leaves the choice between us. Between our eyes there is a whole world going on. Do I want to go with him? Does he want me to come? But I can see the question in his eyes and the longing.

'Only if you want me to.' I answer him and give him my man-eater smile. He gives me a full smile and takes my hand. Pulling me with him.

Then I remember Lissa and my suitcase is still with them. If they didn't leave him. I need to tell them what I am going to do. If I don't Lissa is going to call my father because she will be worried. And when my father finds out he will start a search for me. And we don't want to do that.

'Can we pick up my suitcase on the way? I left it with my friends.' I say and he looks at me with surprise. I haven't mentioned my friends all the hours that I've been with him. But he just nods and let me lead the way.

'Why didn't you tell me you were here with friends? You can stay with them if you want.' He says but he can't leave the disappointment out of his voice. It makes me feel better. He doesn't want me to go.

'We were all going the same way and Lissa thought it would be much more fun if we would travel together. Me, Lissa and her boyfriend Christian. But when I left them a couple of hours they were making out and didn't even notice me leaving.' I say and I can't help but feel a little sad again. Sometimes I wish I could go back to the time it was just Lissa and me.

'Well I'm glad that they did or I would have never met you.' He says but doesn't look at me. It is the sweetest thing to say. He is making me smile again.

'I don't regret meeting you or going with you.' I say and that makes him look at me again. He gives me a quick kiss and wraps his arm around my shoulder. I wrap my arm around his waist, under his duster. He is so warm and he has a lot of muscles.

As we come near Lissa and Christian they are already standing and looking around them. Probably looking for me so they can find a hotel room for themselves. I meet Lissa's eyes and she looks relieved. Then she sees Dimitri and the way we are holding each other. Her brows raises and she gives me a questionable look.

'I'm going to go with Dimitri.' I say to Lissa. I let go of Dimitri and go to her to hug her. She is my best friend after all. She whispers 'are you sure' in my ear and I nod. I am sure to go with Dimitri.

I take my suitcase and Dimitri's hand. Giving Lissa a last smile we start walking. We talked a little with Lissa and Christian. Lissa, as the responsible one, has rented a hotel room for them in case this happened. Looks like I'm the only one who doesn't think about these kind of things.

'Use a condom.' I hear Christian scream after us and I can't help but blush. Giving Christian the finger while I hear Dimitri laughing. I look forward and being a coward I don't look up to Dimitri. And then I can´t help but think that I didn't bring one with me. Dammit!

We keep silent until we are in the elevator. He pushes me against the wall and smashes his lips against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and my fingers play with the ends of his hair. I pull him a little bit away from myself.

'Dimitri, I don't have a condom with me.' I say and I'm not meeting his eyes. How I wished I brought one with me. His fingers pulls my chin toward him so I have to look at him. He has a smile lingering his face and his eyes are twinkling.

'Don't worry, I have one.' He says and before I can say another word his lips are on mine again. His hands are on my hips and he is grinding his hips to mine. I can feel that he is hard already. As soon as the elevator stops on the right floor he has both his backpack and my suitcase with him and is walking the hallways with long steps. Someone is in a hurry.

I almost have to run to keep up with him. Enjoying the show of his back and the hard muscles in his arms while he is carrying my suitcase.

'Why so fast?' I ask while trying to keep up with him. He turns around and wait for a moment to let me catch up with him again.

'These pants are awfully tight with you around me.' he answers and starts walking again. I chuckle on his confession and follow him again. When we finally arrive at the right room he unlocks the door, walks inside, tosses our stuff in a corner and has me in his arms in seconds.

His hands cup my cheeks and his lips engulfed me in a deep kiss. He traces my bottom lip with his tongue, asking for permission. I obey and we fight for dominance with our tongues. He has the sweetest taste.

And all sudden he lets go and he let himself fall down on the bed. Leaving me standing in front of him.

'Take you shirt off.' His command comes and I can help but watch him more careful. Does he mean it? I have to take of my own clothes? He tells me with his eyes to do it and I obey. Wondering what he wants with it.

His eyes are roaming over my body. I let my hands travel to my hair and pull the tie out of my hair. It falls down and it falls down to half of my back. His eyes are watching is all, his hands clenches on his sides.

'Good. Now take of your pants.' his next commands comes. His voice sounding hoarser now. The anticipation and arousal is building in my stomach under his eyes and his commands. Slowly I take my pants of. Giving him a little show.

It leaves me standing in front of him with only my black bra and white panties on. His eyes become only darker with lust. And it gives me a little boost when he is looking at me like that.

'Your bra and your panties are next.' He says and leans a little forward. Taking in even more details of my body. I know that I look good and his eyes are telling me only that. That and that he wants me. His eyes are pure black with lust by now.

I give him a little sexy dance while I unhook my bra and let it fall down on the floor. My hands kneading my breast and making me moan. I can imagine his large and rough hands on my body and it makes me shiver. I can't wait until he lays his hands on my body.

My fingers hook themselves in my panties and pulling it slowly down. Bending forward and leaving my face only inches away from his face. Our eyes lock for a moment until he looks down on my body. Wanting to see what I am doing.

I stand up straight again and let one hand slip between my legs, feeling she arousal. My other hand slips in my hair and I let my head fall backwards. I moan loudly, knowing that it will drive him crazy.

He towers over me, his eyes boring into mine. Still watching me every move. His lips are on mine in a possessive kiss and his eyes pushes my hand away. Only to take it over with his own hand. I buck my hips closer to his hand. Enjoying the feeling of his hand.

He pushes me against the wall. His fingers are still rubbing my clit while his other hand roam over the rest of my body. It's giving me the feeling that he is all over my body.

He keeps up with the pace until I can feel the orgasm building inside of me. I grab his shoulders to steady myself a little more. How closer I come to my release how more my knees are beginning to buckle. And soon the release is shooting through my body and his arms around me are the only thing that keeps me standing.

'Now you can take of my clothes.' His following command comes as a whisper in my ear. But he is loud and clear and let's go of me. I start with the buttons on his shirt. Taking my time and kissing the skin I'm exposing.

His shirt is coming of his shoulders and as soon as it hits the ground I'm starting on his pants. Letting is slip over his ass and helping it come loose. His boxer briefs can't hide how aroused he is. I stroke his hard cock through the fabric and he hisses.

As soon as his underwear is in a pool around his ankles we are both staring at each other. We are both naked and the anticipation is building around us. My eyes stay a long time on his large cock. Wondering if it is ever going to fit.

'Slow and sweet or hard and rough?' he asks. I lock my eyes with his and tilt my head to one side. Both are sounding wonderful. But this beautiful strong man in front of me screams hard and rough.

'Hard and rough please.' I say in a breath. He nods and takes a step toward me. He gives me a hard and quick kiss. Then he twirls me around and pushes my body forward. My hands shooting forward and on the bed.

He pulls my lower half toward him and spread my legs a little. His fingers caresses my ass and lower back. And then he smacks it. I scream of the sudden pain. But it only tingles a little and making me even more aroused.

'Hold on.' His warning comes but it won't help. He pushes himself inside of me in such a tempo that I shoot forward. My arms couldn't hold it. He chuckles and pulls me up again. He holds onto my tights, holding me in place and plunges himself inside me again.

His pace is quick and a little frantic. He keeps with the sweet caresses and then smacking my ass. And I love it. His hand wrapped in my hair and pulling it a little back. Making his pace even faster.

I can feel another orgasm building inside of me. Heavier than the one before. But before I can give myself over to it he has pulled himself out of me. He pushes me to the mattress and spins me around. His body is covering mine and pulling my legs around his waist.

He buries himself inside of me again and starts his pace again. His lips are on mine and our breathing is intense. Both panting and moaning loudly. My orgasms starts building up and gives me a release. I scream his name and I can feel him swelling inside of me.

He growls my name while he is biting my neck. Leaving marks there, that's for sure. He collapse on top of me for a moment before he pulls out and falls down next to me. His hands pulls me close and wrap themselves around me. He smiles at me and I smile back. He is wonderful. This is just wonderful.

'Just give me a moment and we will start round two.' He says with a smirk. Oh gosh! I've found my dream man. Someone who can go more than one round before falling to sleep.

**Tell me what you thought about it and if I should write more lemons for you guys!**


End file.
